Love or Blood: A vampire Love Story
by Tamaki V
Summary: All about a girl named Ellie. Malcome  avampire  killed her parents. Nick  his assistant  has fallen in love with Ellie. Ellie and Nick meet. Is it love or only for blood?  No vampire diaries characters till second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki: this is another of my stories. It might start out a little weird but it

gets better, trust me.

I feel the blood pounding in my head. I feel the ground beneath my feet, I feel the air searing my lungs.

I'm running. From who? I have no idea. From what? I would know what if I turned around. I have to run,

to save my life, if not the lives of everyone I know and love. This terrible terrible thing chasing me is the

reason I don't belong here. The reason my brother is dead. The reason that right now, part of me is dead too.

This all started about 5 years ago.

My mom was cleaning the kitchen, as usual. Dad was being dad and kissing mom and wrapping his arms around her.

Mom was playfully telling him to stop, but you could tell by the sparkle in her green eyes that she didn't want him to.

I was about 10 at the time. I didn't understand what had happened. I only knew that my parents were gone.

A man came into our house telling my mother to give me to him. He said he'd pay her to have a young servant.

Mom obviously said no and the man got angry. He killed my mom. Right there, right then. My dad tried to stop him but he

only got in the way and got killed too. The man was no ordianary man though, he was a vampire. A blood sucking, night living,

garlic hating, vampire.

The man turned to me "I'll be coming back for you, little one. Just you wait. On your sixteenth birthday, your mine" he said

and turned and left.

Since I was so young I had no idea what he was talking about, but now I do. He's coming for me, and soon. My birthday is on the 7th of

March and it's febuary 27th. He's coming for me, and I'm terrified. He wants me to be a slave and I know it. Vampires are known all over

world for taking young children and making them slaves. I don't want to be a slave, I want to be a normal girl with parents. But that will

never happen. It's just a dream I know will never come true. I will not be a normal girl.

Now I live with my aunt, Nina. No one knows that I remember the night my parents died. After it happened I pretened to forget what had

happened so that I wouldn't have to go for therapy and eventually close to my sixteeth birthday go to some safe house where the vampire

will find me and kill whoever is guarding me. I dont want anyone to die, so I pretended to forget my mother and father, the two most

important people in the world to me, die.

I go to school. High school to be exact. Grade 10. I wish my parents were here to see me. They would be proud of me, I hope.

I have the green eyes of my mother and the auburn hair of my father. I am the perfect blend of both my parents. My aunt Nina says theres

more of my father in me than my mother. I don't agree, I say it's even, I look like my mother and my father I don't look like either parent

more than the other.

I am hoping to one day be an artist like both of my parents. My dad did sketching and my mother did painting and I can do both ver well.

I love sketching and painting. It lets me feel closer than ever with my parents, with the ones who raised me and loved me for who I was.

Who gave up their lives for me.

Tamaki: I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible which will probably be tomorrow. I would love and apreciate some reviews

for ideas for the next chapter.


	2. Love or Blood: Chapter 2

Tamaki: I got reviews on the first chapter so I'll write another chapter.

* * *

My brother. Okay, he's not my brother by blood but he's still my brother. He died this morning. Another of the

people I love most in my life. Dead. Gone. Forever.

I was in the back garden at my house (aunt Nina's house) and I saw something over by the trees. I wasn't too sure what it was.

I called for my brother, for him to go see what it was, but there was no reply from my brother, so I had to go see what it was.

It was the second most terrible day of my life. I went over slowly and quietly. No sound could be heard. At all. Hear pouding, I looked.

There he was. My little brother, lying on the ground in a small pool of his own blood. His neck had bite marks and his eyes were open

and his blue eyes were staring blankly at the sky.

I screamed. Nina came running. No one knew that I knew who had done this. The vampire that had killed my parents. It's a warning.

For me and me alone. He's telling me I will be his soon. I will be sixteen soon.

The police asked few questions but had no idea why the son of a baker would be killed. Nina was know all through town as the best

baker. Nina was shocked. One look at me and you'd see the fear in my eyes. The absoloute fear, that I knew he was coming for me.

I din't go to school the next day. I just couldn't. It was Febuary 28th and it's only seven days till he comes. Seven days till my worst nightmare

comes true. I will be his slave.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Aunt Nina asked, worredly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up" I said, assuring her.

"No one knew Damon would die like that" said Aunt Nina, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"No, no one at all" I said. But I knew it was either him or Aunt Nina who would die for a worning, to me.

with damon 

Is this death? The thing I feared so much before?

I can't be alive, my heart does not beat. Yet my lungs fill with air. That vampire. So evil, so selfish. I remember now.

He had killed me, and turned me. I am now one of his vampires. He is my sire.

I opened my eyes to darkness. Where was I? I answered my own question. I am in a grave. My grave.

I dug myself out. Where is Ellie? Surely I must go find her. She will worry. I pause. What is that over there? I smell death.

The vampire strode over to me.

"Come, Damon" he said. He wanted me to follow him.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" I asked. Curious, and suspisious.

"I am the Master's right hand man. We are going to the Master. He wants to see you." the vampire said.

"What is your name?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to call him.

"I am Nicholas" He said.

with Ellie 

It's March 1st and it's a Saturday. Nina is at work, I'm at home by myself sketching. I'm sketching my brother. His black hair that

he never let me fix, his blue eyes that were usually hard around strangers but would be soft with me and my aunt. His strong features

and smile that makes him who he is. Make that made not makes. I don't want him dead. I want him alive with me, without seeing his

dead body lying there in the back yard.

Damon didn't deserve to die. Damon should've lived. Just like my parents. I want a normal life. A life where all I have to worry about are grades.

I feel him out there. That vampire. That thing. It's waiting for me and I know I have to eventually go with it, or I will have to watch Aunt Nina die

infront of my eyes. I don't want that. I want Nina to live and cook and be happy and remember her son as he was.

I could feel the tears rise to my eyes. I would not let them fall. No matter what I will not cry.

He is watching me. I know it, right now he watches me in the darkness, watching my every move. Trying to find a crack in my armor. Trying

to find a weakness so he can break me, and make me his own.

with the mystery vampire(no one knows who he is but he will be revealed eventually) 

I watch her sketch. Her beautiful features. Her wonderful art. I see her beautiful auburn hair in the moon light. I feel her fear. She knows _he_ is coming

for her and _he_ won't stop until he has her. I want to protect her. I love her. I have the feeling that if I don't protect her, she will die. I will lose her.

I will make sure that never happens. No matter what. Even if my heart has to stop beating for her to live.

* * *

Tamaki: I thought I would never get reviews but I did so thank you to those who have reviewed. I will write another chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Love or Blood: chapter 3!

March 2nd 

  
I opened my eyes to the sun shining through my window. I miss Damon. I got up and went to my book shelf before realizing there was someone

in my room and it wasn't Aunt Nina.

I was about to scream, when he got up and covered my mouth before any sound could escape my lips. I expected the hand that covered my lips

to be rough and callused. It wasn't. It was very soft and even though it was cold, there was a diffrent type of warmth radiating from it.

with the myserious vampire 5 mins earlier

I musn't stay here much longer. She will wake soon. I want to stay here with her. I want to be here when she wakes up. I'll do it. _He _will go to sleep

soon and he knows I might be a little late with doing my duties and what not. I will stay here and introduce myself to her. I want to be a part of her life before

her sixteenth birthday. Before _he _takes her away from me.

I hear her stir in her bed and she opened her eyes. I have seen her eyes many times. Such a bright, deep green. I wanted to walk over there and stare into

her eyes but I know I can't. She'll be terrified. She feels my presence and opens her mouth to scream and I ran there before she could make a sound and

covered her mouth with my hand.

with Ellie (right now, just her p.o.v.)

"Don't scream and I'll remove my hand" a deep tempting voice said.

I nodded and he uncovered my mouth. I turned around to see a dark haired blue eyed boy about my age. He was about, medium build. Definate muscles

but not too much muscles. I could see that from his shirt being so tight. He was wearing bacl slacks and no shoes.

"who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to find some courage to talk to him.

"I am someone who has watched you your whole life and I'm here to protect you." he said. He eyes burned into me.

"From what? The vampire who is coming to get me?" I said. I realized soon after that he could be working with the vampire I'm so terrified of.

"Yes, the vampire who is ocming to get you. I don't want him to take you" he said, protectively.

"Why? You dom't even know me, I don't even know you!" I didn't mean to shout it, but it came out as a shout. Aunt Nina was outside so she wouldn't hear

me.

"Ah, but I do know you. I've watched you since the incident." he said, looking away from me.

"My brother dying? Since then? You still couldn't possible know me, it's only been a few days." I said. He couldn't possible know me. He can't.

"Not that incident. The one where your parents got killed. I've watched you for five years" he said. He looked at me again with those intense eyes, as if he

was trying to will me to understand why he did this.

"So why did you watch me? "I asked. I didn't know what he would say to my question, but I was curious to know.

"I watched you because you amaze me. You have grace and beauty and yet your nothing like me" he said with a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"How am I nothing like you? We're both human. Right?" I was afraid that he would be something completely than what he appeared to be. Something that I

didn't want him to be. Something that terrified me

"If you promise not to scream and judge me by what I am I will tell you." he said. He looked... I'm not sure how to discribe it, afraid but not of me. Of himself.

"I won't." I wasn't too sure about that but I knew it couldn't be that bad.

"I am a vampire. I'm not like the vampire that killed your parents. I'm very diffrent from him. I'd never hurt anyone." he was saying this slowly so he doesn't

scare me into thinking he's like that other _monster_.

"How do you get the blood to survive if you don't kill people?" If he doesn't kill people how does he get the blood he needs? It's so odd.

"Well I get blood from blood banks or the hospital or I go out and find someone and take only a little and wipe their mind clean like they never even saw me"

he said, like it was no big deal.

"Oh. Well it's good that you wouldn't kill people. Now can I ask you one more question?" I wanted to know badly. It was bugging me.

"Sure" he said. His eyes were such a deep blue, they were like blue fire that burned into my soul.

"Um.. What's your name?" I wanted to know his name so I didn't call him 'vampire'. He hopefully had a name I could pronounce.

"My name is Nicholas." he said. He said it in such a way, his eyes and the way he said it seemed to take him back into the eighteeth century.

"Nicholas. Hm... how old are you?" I asked. Nicholas wasn't a very common name now a days.

"I am very very old. I have met Marie Antoinette." he said. He said it so that it seemed like normal conversation.

* * *

Tamaki: He is revealed! The mysterious vampire is Nicholas, but Nick for short. Nicholas gets to be too much of a mouthful after a while...

Well I have been getting reviews and people like this story! I didn't think I'd write a story that people would like! It's amazing!

For those of you who are wondering, yes Stefan will come into the story and yes Ellie is realated to him because she's related to Damon but

I'm not sure when he will come in or how he is related to both her and Damon. I will post soon! And sorry for not posting for such a long time.

Too much homework! Not enough time in the day to write!


	4. Love or Blood: Chapter 4!

Tamaki: It's my birthday on the 7th of march! Omg ! Coincidence! lol sorry i haven't been writing lately, I've been writing in my stories (the ones i have on paper) and I've been

busy with school. I have so much homework, it's insane! Social has Tons of homework! Well here's the next chapter in my story

* * *

March 3rd

Ellie's pov.(what had happend yesterday after Nicholas or Nick revealed what his name was)

I spent the whole day with Nicholas. We talked and talked. He was telling me about why he's a vampire. It was very interesting, until I started to fall asleep. It was around 10:00

pm and I usually go to bed around this time. I didn't want Nicholas to leave, and appearently he didn't want to leave either. So I let him stay the night, as long as he didn't try

anything or let Aunt Nina know. He slept in a one blanket on the floor beside my bed, while I slept on my bed with a pile of blankets over me. I was eventually so cold, my teeth

started to chatter. He heard this (vampire hearing!) and got up and climbned up on my bed and warmed me up. He was ontop of the covers and I was under them. It was actually

very sweet that he was thinking of me.

While coming onto the bed, he had brought the blanket he was sleeping in on the floor for him to sleep under. I fell asleep that night feeling safe and warm, I hadn't felt that since

before my parents died.

Ellie's pov (today, March 3rd)

I woke up to an arm around me and a soft snoring in my ear. I knew it was Nicholas and I didn't want to wake him, but I had to take a shower. I slowly got up and moved him arm,

making sure I didn't wake him up. I had a quick shower and I was brushing my hair as I walked into the room to see a plate full of pancakes and a note. It was from Nina. She had

gone to work and told me to eat breakfast. I had a feeling she didn't see Nicholas. I didn't see him either, till I looked at my bed and saw a lump under the covers that Nina probably

thought was me and thought I had gone back to bed after my shower.

I walked slowly to my bed and lifted the covers. Nicholas was there, sleeping softly. His face softened when he slept. He usualy had a hard expression on his face, but that hardness

was also kind. This was something completely diffrent, like this, he was almost vulnerable. He was so diffrent. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and soflty feeling his hair. He

opened his eyes sleepily. He was surprised to see me, sitting on the bed. There was confusion until he remembered what had happened yesterday.

"G'moring, sleepyhead" I said, smiling.

"Morning, what time is it?" he asked as he sat up.

"Around 10 am." I said. I moved further down the bed to give him room to sit up.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have to get back, before he realizes I've been gone this long" He said. He said it in a panicked way.

"He? Who's the 'he' your talking about?" I was confused now. He never said anything about anyone else yesterday.

"Well, I didn't want to have to tell you now, but since I forgot to get up early so I'd be back, I guess I'll tell you know, it won't make a diffrence if I'm later than I already am." as he said this

he started to look ashamed. It seemed this 'he' character is another vampire but I have no idea if they are friends or if they are master and servant.

"Well? Who is 'he'?" I asked again. I was starting to get anxious. I had no idea why though. It just feels like he's about to tell me something that's bad. Something that I won't like, that I'll

be upset about.

"He is sort of like my master. He rules our clan of vampires. He is the vampire that.... killed your parents... and is coming to get you on your sixteenth birthday." he said this very quickly

"What?!" I shrieked. This could not be happening. He can't work for him, he just can't! It's not possible, he said he wanted to protect me from that vampire. But how can he protect me if he

is under that vampire's rule?

"I know what you must be thinking, I know I'm terrible" he said, as he looked to the floor.

"What I'm thinking is how can you protect me from him, like you said you wanted to, when you're under his rule?!" I started to calm down, but only a little bit.

"I'm not sure, I am his first hand man so he trusts me. I could give him some senarios tonight and ask him what he would do if they were to happen" he said, with a look of deep thought on

his face.

"How will you do that, so he doesn't suspect you?" I asked. I didn't want him to get hurt or get in big trouble or something.

"I know how to act around him, so he doesn't suspect me, but I don't think he'd mind much, that I have feelings for you." he said, thinking hard about his master.

"but, he killed my parents, for me. I'm sure he's be upset that you have feelings for me" I said, shakily. I still could hardly believe someone as wonderful as Nicholas having feelings for me.

"He might mind, yeah, but not enough to hurt me in some way, if that's what your worried about." he said, looking into my eyes. It's like he could read my mind.

"I was worried about that, but if you know he won't hurt you, I believe you." I looked down as I said that. I was turning red, because I cared about him, after only knowing him a day but I feel

like I've known him for years.

Nicholas liften his finger and put it under my chin to lift my face. I had no choice but to look at him.

"He won't hurt me, I'm like a son to him." he said, sincerely.

With Damon and the vampire that wants Ellie

"Why do you want my sister?" I asked. I wan't sure whether to let this guy get Ellie or not. I loved my sister in life and I still do. I want to protect her. I want her to be happy. I want to be with her

right now actually. I want to know she's doing okay.

"I was going to take your sister, Ellie when she was a young child, but her parents got in the way, so I had to kill them. So I waited for her, for her sixteenth birthday, so I could take what's mine."

he said. He had an evil look in his eye.

"What do you want to do with my sister?" I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask him that. There were certain things I was and was not allowed to ask him.

"I want your sister because she is the element that I am missing. She is the key to my plot. She will help me rule the world." He said. He just looked plain evil right then. He had many names but

since I was part of his clan I was to call him, master or your majesty.

* * *

Tamaki: Sorry if this chapter seems short. I had to think about what was going to happen in the end of this chapter and the next. I've staretd typing up the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long

I love the fact that people like this story. If anyone has any requests for a story or one shot I accept them, I just need to know what characters (o.c.'s or other) and if you have a plot for a chapter or two


	5. Love or Blood: Chapter 5!

Tamaki: Sorry about not writing for so long again. I had to celebrate my birthday and do school work. I do love writing in this story. I do have 3 other stories to write in (on paper)

and if any of you know Jordan Whitefang, we go to school together and we pass stories back and forth and I correct her grammer All the time. So here's another chapter!

and thanaks for the reviews.

* * *

March 4th 

Nick's p.o.v (at the evil vampire's castle)

"So, you've talked to the girl?" he asked. His name was Malcom but I was the only one permitted to say it, because I'm his second in command.

"Yes, Malcom. I have." I said. I won't tell him I love her just yet. I have to give him time. I'll tell him tomorrow. I will.

"And? Does she fear me? Does she even remember me?" he asked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes she does indeed remember you. She does fear you, but more so because you killed her parents than anything" I said, choosing my words carefully, to protect her.

"Oh. I didn't expect her to remember me. It was so many years ago to her, and yet it seems like only yesterday that I was tasting her mother and fathers rich blood." he said.

This was not Malcome. This was a demon. Malcome did what he had to do to protect us, he didn't kill them just to kill. Where did the man I know go? I will kill this demon and

find Malcom. Before the seventh.

"Well, she remembers you. What do you want with her anyway?" I asked. I was suspicious of this 'Malcom'.

"I want to turn her. She will be a powerful vampire and with her I'll be able to take over the world" he said. His eyes were red. Crimson red, I realized. That was the colour of the

most powerful demon out there. I have to kill him. He's a mimick demon. He can take anyone's shape and voice and become them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to turn her last week." I said. I remembered everything he said to me about her. I needed to make sure this demon didn't know anything that

that real Malcom had planned.

"Well... I've changed my mind." he said. Obviously he didn't know what the real Malcome was going to do and that's good because then he's know Ellie's true talent and if he knew

that, he'd come for her sooner than her birthday.

Ellie's p.o.v.

Nicholas (or Nick) said he's talk to his master about me. I hope he isn't mean and hurts him. I don't want Nicholas to get hurt. I'm sick of sitting in bed and get up. I go downstairs

to see my Aunt Nina cooking breakfast. I was so caught up in how that delicious breakfast looked that I forgot all about Nicholas for the moment. Aunt Nina and I ate at the

kitchen table and ate and talked. It wasn't an awkward talking, like I thought it would be. It's the kind of talk that happens between friends. That's what Aunt Nina and I are. Friends.

We're also family but we're more of friends.

After breakfast I went and washed up in my bathroom and went outside. I was walking around, enjoying nature and waiting for Nick to come back. IT's was around 8 in the afternoon

that he came back. He found me out by the pond, feeding the fish.

"So? Did you talk to your Master?" I asked, curiously. He didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to, but I wanted to know just incaase he planned anything new that I should be

worried about.

"Yes I talked to Malcom, and that wasn't him. There is a mimik demon in his place and he wants to do something completely diffrent that what the real Malcom wanted to do and I

have to kill this thing before anyone else finds out and thinks I did this, and before he tries to come and get you." Nick said, his voice getting a little higher with inner panic.

"Why? What does he want to do with me that's so bad?" I asked. If this mimick demon wanted to do something worse to me, and it wasn't that bad, then Malcom probably isn't that

evil of a vampire.

"He wants to turn you and use you to rule the whole world." he said. It shocked me. I thought the real Malcom would want to turn me too... but appearently not.

"And the real Malcom didn't want to turn me?" I asked. I wanted to know what the real Malcom would've done to me when he came for me.

"No. He didn't. He wanted you to do him a special task. I have to tell you what your special talent is, so you can understand Malcome." he said. Special talent? What is a 'special'

talent and why do I have one?

* * *

Tamaki: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to write this chapter and leave a cliff hanger. Stefan will be coming in the story soon, I promise.


	6. Love or Blood: Chapter 6!

Tamaki: I love all the reviews I've been getting. Thank you to all of those who review. I love the fact that you all love my story. I would like some people to give me ideas on how to put Stefan into the mix because I'm clueless. I have a small idea but I don't know how I'll put it into the story. By the way, when I put mimik for mimik demon in here, I know the real spelling is _mimic_ but because in this story there's a demon called the mimik demon, I decided to change the spelling so it would seem better for the story. I'm making this story EXTRA long because I haven't been on for so long and because I know some people (like Dawnie-7) have reviewed telling me how great the story is, especially with the suspense. I'd appreciate any ideas for my story.

Thank you to my readers and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not writing for such a long time, I've been taking care of school stuff and went on vacation and took care of baby kittens.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_March 5th_

I went to bed yesterday in Nick's arms. He told me he wouldn't leave because the fake Malcome doesn't need him for anything or is even paying attention to him.

"I have no idea where that mimik demon put Malcome. This is so frustrating!" Nick almost shouted. I warned him to be quieter since my aunt was somewhere in the house. I didn't want her to know about Nick. Not just yet.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked. I wanted to get out of the house and go explore with Nick. I'd make some excuse to Aunt Nina about why I'm going out.

"Yeah, but I already checked them yesterday before I came back." he said, thinking nervously.

"You seem a bit, I don't know, nervous." I said quietly. What was he nervous about? The mimik demon?

"I am, I need to find Malcome and fast. I don't want that mimik demon in Malcome's place when the seventh comes around. He'll get all of our clan to come and get you and he'll tell them to kill everyone in town, as well as your aunt." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"He'll do that much, just to get to me? Because I have some sort of 'talent' that I know nothing of?" I asked, curiously. I wanted to know what the heck my talent was and why I have one.

"What do you want to know about talents? I can see in your eyes you want to know something about them." He looked into my eyes while saying it, like he was reading my soul like it was an open book.

"I want to know what my talent is and why I have one." I said forwardly. I needed to know what my talent was and if I could find some way to use it for protection against the mimik demon and the bad vampires.

"Well a talent is the same meaning as the human one so you obviously know that," he said, looking at his feet and thinking.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He glared at me for that comment.

"Do you want to know what your talent is or not?" He said, still glaring at me, with a hint of humour in the back of his eyes that he tried so hard to hide.

"Yes I do." I said, staring into his eyes, he was no longer glaring at me. I know I shouldn't be staring at his eyes; I shouldn't be staring at him period.

"Well, I'm not sure what your talent specifically does, all I know is what animal it takes shape of." he said, staring off into space, not paying attention to me and that I was waiting to hear what kind of animal that it would be.

"Which is...?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me faster.

"Your talent's animal is actually three different animals, it's very rare. They are the dragon, the fox and the wolf. Three completely different animals, one talent inside you." he looked at me like I was someone amazing and beautiful, which I am not.

"Wow... I have another question about my talent... Why do I have a talent?" I wondered. It probably had something to do with my parents. They were, after all, my parents.

"Your mother and father had talents, that's the reason Malcome killed them and other reasons as well." he looked away from me as if I was going to slap him and scream and yell.

"Why did he kill them? Please tell me. I need to know if I'm going to help you find Malcome." I said, turning his face towards me by placing my hand on his cheek.

"He killed them because they borrowed resources from him so they could hide somewhere because they didn't know about their talents and their talents did terrible things to people and they thought it was vampires doing it. Well after a while Malcome wanted his pay, which was you. They refused because they loved you and he killed them and then because he regretted it, decided to take you at sixteen." Nick said, ashamed of Malcome.

"Oh. So he feels guilt over the fact that he killed my parents? I thought he wouldn't feel guilt because he was evil and that he wanted to kill me too." I said, quietly. I hoped Nick wouldn't be mad at me for saying that. Malcome was his friend, so was I, but he knew Malcome centuries before he knew me. I don't even know how old he is...

"I don't blame you for thinking that way, after all he killed your parents." said Nick, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. He knew what I was feeling, somehow. I wondered if he had a talent and if so, what it is. I hoped it wasn't that he could know other people's emotions if that's a talent...

"W-what's your t-talent?" I stuttered. I usually don't stutter unless I'm very nervous or uncomfortable. I'm nervous, because, if I'm right, he knows my emotions...

"I can feel the emotions of the people around me... Why?" he asked, as he asked it, his head tipped to the side a little.

"I can sort of, um... sense that you're feeling my emotions... it's like someone's watching me, but not _me_, just the emotions I have... "I said, my head looking down at the lime green chair I was sitting on.

"Really...?" he asked in bewilderment. I looked up to find him staring at me with wide eyes. I stared back at him.

"What... is it?" I asked. I didn't know what was wrong. Did I say or do something wrong?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I was afraid. I know I said something wrong... Maybe I shouldn't've said anything...

"No, you did something right! That's what you're talent is! You can sense other people's talent. I've never met anyone with that talent though I've read about them in ancient texts of vampires in Europe." he said in awe. To him it was amazing, to me, not so much. I was hoping for a talent that could help protect me somehow.

"Oh..." as hard as I tried not to, I got a little depressed. Nick sensed it.

"What's wrong? Why are you depressed all of a sudden?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"I wanted a talent that could help save my life." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. I _needed_ a talent that could save my life, I didn't want to die. Not yet.

"That could help save your life. You can sense what someone else's talent is, and then you'll know how to protect yourself from it. I'll go get the Old Book, it's a book full of all the talents someone could have and what the weaknesses of that talent is. You can read it, and then you'll know how to protect yourself against each talent that's out there." he said, thinking. He quickly hugged me for some reason and held me tight for a minute. It felt good, very good.

"So you'll be back in the morning with the book?" I asked, I knew I needed to read that book because it could help me and yet, I didn't want him to leave. I felt safe in his arms, like I've never felt sate before.

"Yes, I will be back, but before the morning. Go to sleep, I'll be here in an hour or so and I'll stay while you sleep. I promise" he said, I guess he felt my unease at him leaving me.

"But don't you ever sleep?" I asked, he had to sleep sometime. He just _had_ to.

"I do sleep but maybe 3 or 4 nights a year, sometimes more depending on what happens that year." he stroked my hair as he said that, he looked at me in the way my father used to look at my mother, like she was his one and only. I don't know why but Nick looked at me like that right now. Only for a moment was it there before he hid it.

"Oh, I would've thought that you slept more, like three or four times a month. You always have dark circles under your eyes." I said, running a finger under his left eye, over the dark circle under there, which is no doubt from exhaustion.

"They aren't from exhaustion; they're from my lack of feeding, actually. I get more and more exhausted the longer I go without feeding. Eventually I'd get so tired, that I wouldn't even be able to stand." he said, holding my hands in his. He'd intertwine our fingers then he'd separate them.

"You need to feed, soon. Especially since we'll be going to look for Malcome and if there's going to be a fight between us and the other vampires or a fight between us and the mimik demon. You'll need your strength." I said, looking him in the eye.

"I guess I should get going, it's 11:00 at night and I need to go get that book for you and I need to feed as you pointed out." he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah and I should get some sleep if tomorrow we'll be going to look for Malcome." I yawned.

I layed down in bed, reaching to pull up the covers, when Nick did it for me. He kissed my forehead.

"See you when I get back, it won't be long, about an hour or so." He stood up and opened my window. He climbed out and onto the tree without making a sound.

I fell asleep minutes after he left.

_**Where am I? **_

_**I looked around and saw that I was in a cave.**_

_**There were two men in here with me, but they didn't acknowledge my presence what so ever. This is just a dream, so no wonder they can't see or hear me.**_

_**I walked over to one of the men and saw that he was chained down. Why? I wondered. I couldn't see the man's face, he was hunched over and it was dark. The two men started talking. **_

"_**What is the purpose of my being here? I've been here for two months now." The one in the chains said quietly. **_

_**His voice was familiar; I've heard it before a long time ago.**_

"_**I don't know what He has planned but I'm only here so you don't escape and ruin his plans." The other one said. He was sitting in a chair against the cave wall, far away from the man in chains. **_

"_**So, are you ever going to let me feed? Or am I going to starve till death?" The chained man said as he lifted his face. **_

_**Now I knew who he was. He's Malcome! How could I be having a dream like this? How? It can't possibly be real, it can't.**_

_**Malcome looked towards me and his eyes widened. He could see me and yet the other guy couldn't. **_

"_**I've got to take a leak, I'll be back." The other man said, looking towards Malcome.**_

"_**Sure. Whatever, Thomas." Malcome said, as he put his head down again. He's been sitting on his knees for two months, without being able to feed. He's probably very weak.**_

_**As soon as Thomas left, Malcome turned his head to me. **_

"_**How are you here, Ellie?" He asked.**_

"_**Your guess is as good as mine. How can you see me? That Thomas guy doesn't see me, and yet you do." I went to sit beside him. To think, days ago, I was afraid of him and now I'm not nearly as scared of him as I was.**_

"_**It's my talent, seeing what others don't see. I have two talents you see. That's only one of them. I do have a question for you though. Why are you not afraid of me anymore? You used to be." He said, looking at me with questioning eyes.**_

"_**I'm more afraid of that stupid mimik demon" I said.**_

"_**I guess you should be. What's he doing an? You used to be." He said, looking at me with questioning eyes.**_

"_**I'm more afraid of that stupid mimik demon" I said.**_

"_**I guess you should be. What's he doing anyway?" Malcome asked, rubbing his face with his hands; making the chains clank together.**_

"_**He's getting your clan together to come and invade my town and kill everyone in it except me. He's going to kidnap me and make me into a vampire. He said he's going to use me to take over the world. But I'm just a girl with a talent. How am I supposed to be the one to help him with ruling the world? I don't even want to help him." I said in a rush. He needed to hear this and fast since Thomas should be back soon.**_

"_**What's your talent?" He asked, looking at me. I was still wearing my PJ's. **_

"_**Nick says my talent is sensing what other people's talents are." I said, looking down at my hands.**_

"_**So you've met Nick?" He asked, his head tilted to the side slightly. **_

"_**Yes, he came to me a few days ago, after my brother was killed." I said. I missed Damon.**_

"_**Your brother was killed? How? " Malcome asked.**_

"_**A vampire killed him while he was working in my Aunt's garden." I said, tears filling my eyes. It hurt so much to think of him. **_

"_**Do you know if his body is still buried?" Malcome asked. **_

"_**What? Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. Does he think my brother became a vampire?**_

"_**It's possible that when your brother was killed, he fought back and hurt the vampire attacking him, then the blood of that vampire went into one of your brother's injuries. If that happened, he'd be a vampire right now, or the vampire who had attacked him purposely put their blood in him, so he's become a vampire." Malcome said, thinking.**_

"_**Why would they do that though?" I asked. That mimik demon wouldn't need Damon for anything. **_

"_**They could have done it, so he could be used as leverage for you to go with them" Malcome said. He rubbed his wrist where the manacle on the end of the chain was, his blood was all over him where the manacles were on his wrist and his ankles.**_

"_**What are those made of?" I asked, pointedly looking down at the chains and manacles.**_

"_**Silver, it's very harmful to vampires. Some may think it's just a myth and not real, but it is real, very real." Malcome said.**_

_**We heard Thomas's footsteps coming towards us.**_

"_**You need to get out of here" Malcome whispered to me.**_

"_**I don't know how." I said.**_

"_**You need to find a way and quick" he whispered back.**_

"_**Who've you been talkin' to Malcome?" Thomas asked, looking around the cave. **_

"_**Myself, since there's no one else here. I wanted to talk to myself for a while; do you have a problem with that?" Malcome asked with attitude.**_

"_**No, not at all, that just means you're getting worse and that it'll be all over for you soon." Thomas laughed. **_

_**I tried with all my might while Thomas and Malcome were talking, to wake up. I closed my eyes and thought of waking up in my bed. **_

I woke up, my bangs sticking to my forehead with sweat. Nick was back. He was sitting beside the bed, on my chair.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Nick asked, concern burning in his deep blue eyes.

"No. Why?" I asked. I was going to tell him about the dream. He needs to know about it. I think it might be real.

"You kept tossing and turning and saying Malcome and Thomas." Nick said, looking at the book in his hands.

"I saw Malcome. That's why I was saying his name" I said, fixing my pillows so I could lean back on them.

"You saw Malcome in your dream? Where was he?" He asked, starting to panic.

"He was chained up and in a cave with some guy named Thomas who was guarding him so he didn't escape and 'ruin His plans'" I said, remembering how terrible Malcome looked.

"Did Thomas see you?" Nick asked.

"No, he didn't, only Malcome did. Malcome is in silver chains and he's been there for two months and Thomas isn't letting him feed. Probably so he'll die a slow and painful death and probably because if he fed, he'd be strong again." I said, quickly.

"He's in_ silver_ chains?" Nick gasped. It wasn't like him to gasp. At least he doesn't gasp around me.

"Yes, he is. He's very weak. He can't even stand up anymore." I whispered.

Nick sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe.

"That must've been terrible to see." He said, rubbing my back.

"So you think it's real, what I saw?" I asked. I hoped it was real, so we'd at least know he's alive and in a cave somewhere.

"Yes, I do. That means you have two talents, like Malcome does." He said.

_March 6th_

_Damon's P.O.V_

I wonder where my sister is. I miss her. I know that my memories of her are very feeble and blurred, but I still remember her and miss her.

This vampire, Malcome wants me to try to get my sister to come to him, so he can turn her.

I don't think I want him to turn her into a vampire. If I would've had a choice, I wouldn't've become a vampire. I liked being a human more. I didn't have to kill anyone to live; I could live without the guilt of the kill on my shoulders.

I started walking to my Aunts house from the mountain Malcome lives on.

I could run there, but I want to take my time. I wanted to think about what I was going to say to my sister to make her believe I am no longer dead, that I'm indeed a vampire.

I love my sister, but if I don't convince her to come with me to Malcome, he'll unleash hell upon the village I used to call home. My mom lives there with my sister. She's not really my sister but she's lived with us long enough for me to think of her as my sister.

I look through the bushes, to find that I'm already at my mom's house. I looked up to my sister's window to find that her light was on, it was one in the morning and she should be asleep right now. Maybe she just left her light on and fell asleep.

I walked around the garden to the tree beside my sister's window and inhaled the familiar scent of my house. Excuse me, my _old _house. There was something off about the scent. I inhaled again. _Stranger._ There was a stranger here. I inhaled again, deeper this time. A vampire. I wonder who it was. It wasn't Malcome's scent, but I've smelled it before. Not a lot, but occasionally.

I went up the tree and looked into my sister's window. I remembered who it was now that I had smelled. It's that guy with my sister. What's his name again? Nick. That was it. I'm sure it was really Nicholas but his nickname is Nick.

My sister and Nick were smiling at each other. Nick _likes_ my sister and she _likes_ him back! Wholly cow! My sister has never had a crush on anyone! I have to check this out! I'll have lots of fun with this.

_Ellie's P.O.V. _

I was talking with Nick about where Malcome could be when my window started to open. As soon as Nick saw it move, he came to stand in front of me.

Who came through the window in that instant made me freeze completely. It was Damon who came through the window. He was supposed to be dead.

He was a vampire.

"etHey, Ellie" Damon said, he spoke quietly, as if he was trying not to put me into shock.

"Damon. I t-thought you were d-dead" I stuttered, looking him up and down. He looked the same as he did before he died except for the fact that he had an aura of power around him.

"Yeah, I _was_ dead. Now I'm not." He said, with a glint of evil in his eyes. I don't know where he got that from. I think that mimik demon had something to do with this.

"Where have you been?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"I've been with Malcome, silly. You know Malcome, don't you?" Damon said. He had changed. He was no longer the Damon that was her brother. He was evil.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked. He sat down in front of me and narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"I'm here to convince my beloved sister to come with me, to Malcome" He said, moving closer to me.

"I'm not going anywhere near that fake Malcome" I said sourly. He may not know that the Malcome he's been with is fake, but I do.

"Fake Malcome? How is he fake? I can touch him just like I can touch Nick." He walked over to Nick and pushed his shoulder.

"True but that Malcome is a mimik demon. He kidnapped the real Malcome and became him. He is a demon. Not the real Malcome that killed my parents." I said. I didn't mean for the last sentence to come out, but I couldn't help it, he had to know one day or another.

"Malcome told me he killed your parents. He said he did it because they would not pay him back the money he lent them." Damon said, looking at the chair Nick sat in earlier.

Damon was in my face in a matter of seconds.

"You will come with me, whether I have to force you or you come of your own free will" Damon said. He looked down at my neck. I was wearing a v-neck shirt so my neck was wide open for him.

Nick pulled Damon away, as he was leaning for my neck. Nick was looking out for me, as always. I hoped he loved me. This is the first time I've been able to admit that I wished that Nick loved me.

"I won't allow Ellie to get hurt. Not by you. Not by anyone." Nick said, a little defensively.

"Are you saying you won't ever hurt her?" Damon whispered. His head tilted down so his face was covered in shadow.

"I would never hurt her!" Nick almost yelled.

"Are you sure? She loves you. You love her, and maybe one day you will wake to find you don't want some human girl anymore. You'd hurt her then. You also may find, you'll hurt her if you do love her." He said. I wanted him out of this house, he no longer belongs here. He has overstayed his welcome.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked slowly.

"You will love her, and because you are inhuman you may very well break her by accident." Damon said, pointing at me.

"Get out. Right now, Damon. You are no longer welcome here." I said, standing up.

"Oh, I'm so scared of the little human girl. She's gonna hurt me. Ha!" Damon laughed.

"You have changed. You are no longer the brother I loved. You are dead to me." I gave him my coldest glare.

"Fine. I'll leave but remember that Malcome will set upon this village the wrath of his vampire clan. One more day and you're his." Damon said before jumping out the window and disappearing into the night.

"You should be getting some sleep; it's past one in the morning" Nick said, sitting back on my bed.

"Was what Damon said true?" I asked. He loved me? Maybe Damon was just joking around.

"About what?" Nick asked, looking at me.

"About you, loving me…" I said quietly.

"Yes, I do love you, very much. For a long time now actually. I've been watching over you for almost your whole life." Nick whispered.

"Reallye HeHHhhhHHNot ? Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because I was at your house the night Malcome killed your parents. You were beautiful then and are more beautiful now. Plus, you were so young when Malcome killed your parents, I wanted to watch over you to make sure you never got hurt and over time I fell deeply in love with you." Nick said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I-I love you too, Nick" I whispered to him.

He put his index and middle fingers under my chin and lifted my face gently. He bent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It set a fire in my heart that he loved me too. We broke the kiss and I layed back on my pillow and Nick moved to lay beside me, over the covers, while I was under them.

He put his arms around me and I felt so safe, like I did when my parents were alive. I fell asleep that way, in Nick's arms.

_10:34 am_

I opened my eyes. I was still in Nick's arms. I looked up. Nick was sleeping. I guess I must've moved throughout the night because my head and shoulders are in his chest while he had his arms around me.

He looked so cute while he slept. He had his mouth open slightly and his hair was tousled. He looked so peaceful. I laughed softly, because I didn't want to wake him up.

_Ten minutes later..._

Nick woke up. He opened his eyes, surprised to see me, looking at him.

"What?" Nick asked. Still a little drowsy.

"You slept, and you look cute sleeping." I said, at first a little embarrassed at what I said about him looking cute when he sleeps.

"Thanks, you do too" He kissed my nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked. I was surprised at his kissing my nose.

"It was for having a cute nose." He said, hugging me.

"We can't be all lovey-dovey today, we have to find Malcome or tomorrow the village will be in ruin and that mimik demon will come to get me. He's no doubt telling your clan what to do for the attack right now." I said, looking Nick in the eyes.

"You've got a point. Well now I'll make a list of all the caves I know and we'll go searching for Malcome in each and every one of them and to make it quicker, you'll have to ride on my back and I'll run from cave to cave." Nick said.

"So, you'll be giving me a piggy back ride the whole time?" I asked.

"Yepp." He replied. He got up and got a pad of paper and a black pen from my desk and came back and sat down with me. He started to make a list:

**Caves**

Blue Fire Cave

Wolf Cave

Eternal Mountain Cave

Black Eye Cave

Huntress Cave

There were only five caves where Malcome could be. He's in one of them, for sure.

"What are we going to do about Aunt Nina?" I asked. She couldn't know about this. I won't let her be a part of this; this was mine to deal with.

"Tell her you're going hiking to get some good views of your village and the mountains and that you'll be taking pictures." Nick said, pulling out a disposable camera.

"I see you've thought ahead." I said, surprised at his preparedness.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it as I was going to get the book for you. Speaking of the book, here you go." He put a black leather book on my lap it was about half an inch thick.

"How do you expect me to know all this by tomorrow?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You don't have to read everything in there. Just read what the talent is, what it mainly does and how to defend yourself against it. Most of the information that is written there is about where the talent originally came from and that's stuff you don't need to know right now. You can go back and read the rest of the information after your birthday." Nick said. He was reaching for my messenger bag.

"What am I going to need my messenger bag for?" I asked. We were going to the mountains and in caves; I didn't really want to carry my bag with me.

"So you can put the list in there with a pen and the disposable camera and I'm putting a blanket in there just in case you need it. It gets pretty cold up there and I can't feel the cold, but you will." Nick said, getting up and putting a folded quilt into my bag. He really cared about me.

I got up, grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom to change.

I came out to find Nick sitting on my bed, with my bag beside him.

"We should get going" Nick said as he handed me my bag.

"Okay. I'll go tell Aunt Nina I'm going hiking." I went downstairs and looked for Aunt Nina. She was sitting on the couch watching one of her cooking shows she loves to watch so much.

"Hey, Ellie. What'cha up to?" Nina asked, turning towards me.

"I'm going hiking; I'm going to take pictures of the village and the mountains. Kids at school have been saying the view is beautiful from there." I said, hoping I was convincing enough for her to believe me.

"Okay. Be back before midnight and if you need to, call me. You do have your cell, don't you?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah I have it right here and it's fully charged." I pulled out my black cell phone to show her I had it.

"See you when you get home, Ellie. Have fun." Nina said. She was the best Aunt anyone could ask for; I'm glad she's my guardian and that I'm not in a foster home.

"I'll show you the pictures tomorrow. Bye." I walked out the door and saw Nick standing beside my mom's Jeep. After my parents died my Aunt insisted on keeping my mom's Jeep, for me when I got my licence.

I hopped in the driver's seat and got my keys out of the front pocket in my messenger bag before throwing it in the back.

Nick opened his door and sat in the passenger seat. We were taking the Jeep to a parking lot for the trail that goes to all the caves Nick has on his list.

We also wanted Aunt Nina to believe I was actually hiking so we couldn't leave my Jeep in the driveway and she might go to the trail to see if I really did go hiking, then she'd see the Jeep and believe it.

I backed out of the driveway and onto the highway. We lived just outside our village, but we were technically still part of it.

The ride to the trail was quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a comfortable one instead. We got to the trail five minutes later and Nick got out as I was getting my bag from the backseat. I jumped out of the Jeep and locked it.

"Are you ready? It's going to get cold after a while. It's windy and there's lots of snow on the mountains." Nick said as he crouched over so I could jump on his back.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and jumped onto Nick's back.

"We'll have to stop occasionally to take pictures though, for Aunt Nina, to back up what I said." I whispered into Nick's ear.

"We don't need to; I already filled the camera with pictures from a trail when I went to feed. I remembered when I went to get the book for you.

"Oh." I said, astonishment written all over my face. He really did think ahead. That's really good.

"Remember, if you need to, tell me to stop and I will and you can take out that quilt in your bag." Nick squeezed my calf as I tightened my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall while he was running.

He started to run at an extraordinary speed. At first I was dizzy from how fast he was running. I had to close my eyes and tuck my head into his shoulder. He squeezed my calf again.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." I said. The dizziness was already passing.

"We're almost there just another minute or so and we'll be at the Wolf Cave.

We slowed down and came to a complete stop in front of the Wolf Cave. I jumped off Nick's back and pulled a flashlight out of my bag.

Nick started forward as I turned on the flashlight. There was nothing in the cave but stones what shone beautifully on the walls and ceiling of the cave. Malcome wasn't in this cave.

I took out the pen and paper and put away the flashlight as we got out of the cave. I crossed off Wolf Cave and now there were only four caves left on the list. One of them had Malcome in it and we needed to find him fast. We spent an hour in that cave, looking for Malcome.

"The next cave that's the closest to this one is the Huntress Cave and from there the Black Eye Cave then the Eternal Mountain Cave then the Blue Fire Cave.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to the Huntress Cave. We searched all the tunnels and everything in that cave. It took us around an hour and forty five minutes to look through the whole thing and find absolutely nothing.

We left that cave around 3:38 pm and got to the Black Eye Cave not five minutes later. Nick had the flashlight this time and I pulled out the quilt and wrapped it around myself, it was getting cold up here. I stayed close to Nick, he was warmer than me.

When he noticed, he pulled me to his side to help me warm up. He slowly walked over to the wall, pulling me with him. We walked a few feet, and I finally heard the voices. They were here.

We found Malcome. Nick walked close to the voices to see who was where.

There was a fire in the middle of the floor of the cave. Malcome was on the floor beside the fire. Thomas was about two feet away from the fire, not against the wall this time. He was still sitting in his chair though, his bag was beside him and his back was to us.

Our plan was that Nick sneaks up behind Thomas and holds him by the neck and when Nick is sure he has him secure, he'll give me the signal and I have to go get the keys from Thomas's bag and unlock Malcome and lock Thomas up with the shackles that used to be on Malcome.

Seems easy. Yeah. Right.

Well, Nick went up behind Thomas without making a sound and got Thomas by the neck. Thomas pulled out a switchblade and got out of Nick's hold. Nick pulled out his dagger and they started fighting.

When Thomas cut Nick's forearm, I almost cried out. I didn't want Nick to get hurt or Thomas to win their fight. Nick ended up getting Thomas's switchblade from his hands and he has him by the neck with his dagger to his heart.

"Get the keys, now, Ellie!" Nick said. I ran to Thomas's bag and took the keys out. I ran to Malcome and undid the shackles from his wrists, ankles and neck. I half-dragged him to the far wall.

Nick moved Thomas to where Malcome was and I redid the shackles on Thomas. After the last one was secure, Nick and I went to Malcome. He looked terrible.

He couldn't sit still, he shook so badly. Nick couldn't carry the both of us. I knew what Malcome needed. He needed human blood. I'm human. I'm sure he'll take some of my blood.

I went and picked up Thomas's switchblade and cut my forearm. Blood started coming out and dripping from my arm to the floor. Nick jumped up and ran over to me.

"What are Nick jumped up and ran over to me.

"What are you doing Ellie? Are you out of your mind?" Nick practically yelled.

I walked over to Malcome, holding out my arm to him.

"It's for Malcome, he needs it." I said.

"No, Ellie. I won't take your blood." Malcome said stubbornly.

"Yes, you will. You need it because Nick can't carry us both and if you don't I'll bleed out and die." I put my arm closer to Malcome.

"Nick, is it alright with you?" Malcome said, turning towards Nick who was furious with me because I cut myself.

"Yes, because she is willing but make sure you don't take too much. You'll only need enough to get to the parking lot of the beginning of the trail that we parked Ellie's Jeep on." Nick said. He was upset about something. I wondered what it was.

Malcome put his mouth over the cut and began drinking as.

Malcome put his mouth over the cut and began drinking my blood. It didn't hurt. Actually I didn't feel anything. Five minutes later Malcome stopped drinking and Nick ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around my forearm to stop the bleeding. I tried to stand but ended up falling into Nick's arms.

"You took too much, Malcome." Nick said gently.

"I'm sorry Ellie" Malcome said as Nick was wrapping me back up in my quilt and carried me and just as we got outside the cave, I passed out.

Tamaki: I would have had this chapter up a few days ago but my USB that had this chapter on it died. I was saving it onto the USB and I plugged it back in the laptop to make sure it was on there and the little green light didn't flash on it saying it connected, so it died. I tried again the next morning to quickly plug it in and get onto the USB and get the chapter back. The one I had finished writing the day before was 6,540 words long and the only one I found on there was 5,200 words long so I lost 1,340 words. So I had to rewrite it and it didn't come out exactly the same but it turned out good anyways. I'll be writing chapter 7 this week so I should have it up by the weekend. This story is 6,770 words long and 27 pages long! It's for all of my readers, extra long for you guys cause I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm sorry, heh heh I'm rambling… Thank you to my readers for inspiring me to keep writing in this story. If you read this story please review! Thank you so so so so so much.


End file.
